Nikolai Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)
(full Kanji) 藤虎 (Fujitora, literally meaning "Wisteria Tiger")|Romaji = Fujikawa Kaidōu|Race = Human (Immortal)|Hair Color = Dark-Violet (Formerly) Silver-Violet (Immortal)|Eye Color = Dark Red-Violet (Diluted/Blind)|Affiliations = Himself Fujikawa Clan (Semi-Active) Vatican (Formerly) Protestant Church (Formerly) Shinto Faction (Loosely) Kyoto-Youkai Faction (Loosely) Magician's Council (Loosely)|Status = Alive|Nicknames = Kai-Kun (by Raynare & Lovers, his mother & father) Fujitora (by Three Great Faction) Taisho (by Shinto & Kyoto-Youkai Faction) Mr.Masseur (by people & customers) The Blind Swordsman (by Arthur Pendragon, Siegfried, Kiba, Okita Souji) The Modern Zatoichi (by Issei, Kiba, Okita Souji)|Ranking = Mercenary|Relatives = Fujikawa Taisei (Father) Fujikawa Yukiko (Mother) Fujikawa Jin (Younger Brother) Fujjikawa Shinsuke (Younger Brother) Fujikawa Ruri (Younger Sister) Fujikawa Megumi (Younger Sister) Fujikawa Ran (Youngest Sister)|image = |caption = The Greatest Swordsman Under Heaven}} Fujikawa Kaidōu, also known by his alias/nickname "Fujitora" or "Taisho", is the main protagonist of the future fanfiction, "''The Wisteria Tiger". Kaidou is one of member of the Fujikawa Clan, the Japanese Shinto Exorcist clan who comes from the line of descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius, the legendary magician who studied Demonic power and their spells, inevitably developed the System of Magic used by Human Magician, and Sir Lancelot, the Knight of the Round Table and King Arthur's greatest champion in the Arthurian legend. Also, He is the only Human who drink the legendary elixir of immorality, "The Fountain of Youth" 15 years before the main storyline of Highschool DxD. He was a former exorcist, a member of the Protestant Church and a subordinate of Touji Shidou alongside Masaomi Yaegaki. He was considered to be the strongest Exorcist in his time, who went head-to-toe with various powerful individuals, such as Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi, who were considered as "Monsters" from the Vatican, and the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach who now maintains a friendly rivalry to one another. Appearance: Despite his ages, Kaidōu's appearance is that of a tall, well-postured early-mid aged man; showing medium-toned body built, with height of 6'3 ft. His most noticeable features are his medium-length mixed messy spiky dark-violet, hair where majorities of his hair are spiked and messy, though some of it falls down on his forehead, forming a small bangs that cover bits of his eyes. And, he has a large scar that starts from his forehead that goes stretches to both of his eyes, a piercing, dark-violet eyes with diluted pupils, and finally a unique, intricate tattoo that surrounds his right hand, which it was carved with intricate swirling water patterned designs, covering the dragon’s body as it is wrapping around with his head devouring the fire at the top of his back palm. For his outfits, he wears an outfit of mix between modern clothing and traditional samurai garments/clothings. Firstly, he wears a dark blue-violet haori with blue linings, closed with a thick, black and red strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He then wears a black shirt with short sleeves with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. On the bottom, he wears a plain dark-blue pants kept closed with black belt wrapped around with dragon’s buckle at the belt. He then adored a black shoes with brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. Personality: Due to his large scars that stretches over his eyes, it makes Kaidōu appear to be a stoic and intimidating person, but in actuality, he is a reasonable, modest, kind, and caring individual for those who know him personally. He also depicts somewhat easy-going, comical personality due to his modest and humorous nature that earns him the respect and affections from those who know him. Due to his personality, he displayed his ability to remain calm and be humorous in any given situation. It was demonstrated when one of his own meteorites was sent flying back at his comrades during the fight with Loki, or he was calmly slurping a bowl of noodles acting as if nothing was happening while the meeting between Three Great Faction was attacked by Khaos Brigade and even commenting on his choice of timing for a meal. Due to this humorous and humble traits, Kaidōu possess strong morals and becomes enraged towards those who berates or disrupts his morals and code of honors. Despite his modest, kind personality, Kaidōu is noted to have a strong will and pride, not showing the least bit of fear, even against powerful figures such as First-Generation Sun Wukong, Shiva, Sirzechs Lucifer or even Great Red and is willing to fight them until he is victorious. Due to his traits, he follow his own ideals instead of adhering to the Three Great Factions' doctrines and rules they set for the Supernatural World. This personality defines greatly in terms of fighting, as he himself admits he can be a bit of a battle maniac, such as when he got excited of fighting against Crom Cruach one on one in the past. If any chances, Kaidōu likes to give his enemies a one chance to redeem themselves as he believed that everyone deserves a second choice to his point of view, otherwise, he shows no hesitation and can be quite, cold and rutheless in battle. However, this is also a bad trait of Kaidōu's, where he has a lack of respect to those of higher authority, as he believes that person needs to earn respect, no matter their social status, power, wealth, or fame due to his past experiences of betrayals, resentment, and agony against the Three Great Factions. Despite his bad habits, he takes responsibility for the collateral damage he inflicts or insults he's given to other individuals after they earned his respect. It was demonstrated when he compensated Sona Sitri for the destruction of the Kuoh Academy he caused when he killed Kokabiel during the attacks. At one point in his journey, Kaidōu grew so disgusted with looking at the evil in the world that he willingly lost his eyes after fighting against Crom Cruach. However, he later regrets this decision as he was unable to see the promising future and faces of the people whom he met, willing to risk their lives to protect what they love and treasure and share the ideals he had. He also gets very offended when enemies patronize him because of his blindness and hold back against him, or show pity towards him. Despite his modest and charismatic persona, Kaidōu does possess a more vulnerable side, a side that he almost never shows. This side of him comes from the traumas and sadness he suffered when he saw losing his beloved families, friends, and comrades killed at his sight and died by his arms. While Kaidōu never says it, First-Generation Sun Wukong and Azazel has noted that he actually wanted to live happily with his friends and families in peaceful life. History: Kaidōu was born in the Fujikawa Clan which has ancient and honorable origin that purifies evil spirits and evil beings who would harm human beings. They are also the direct descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius, the legendary magician who studied Demonic power and their spells, inevitably developed the System of Magic used by Human Magician, and Sir Lancelot, the Knight of the Round Table and King Arthur's greatest champion in the Arthurian legend. Due to his natural inherits and talents from the clan, he was born with a immense magical potential and combat skills, teaching him magic, sorcery, exorcism, and martial arts from a very young age. After turning at young age of 10, He then entered and lived in a Vatican church facility where he was trained as a soldier of the Church by both Vasco Strada and Ewald Cristaldi's recommendation, due to his incredible talent and ownership of Holy Sword, despite his family's wishes. After his 8 years of training, He became extremely famous in the Church for his strength and outfits which earned him the title "The Strongest Exorcist" or "The Wisteria Tiger" in his time, and was sent mainly against Ultimate-Class Devils and other dangerous evil creatures. At the age of 20, he was transferred to Protestant Church under the order of Shidou Touji, whom he became subordinate under him alongside Yaegaki Masaomi, which they later became the best of friends and partners. Around 5 years of mission together, they were assigned to investigate the information of location of the legendary Fountain of Youth, which was said to locate somewhere in the town of Kuoh, governed by Cleria Belial, the cousin of later-head of Belial Household, Diehauser Belial. During their investigation, they made contact with Cleria, which caused both of them to fell in love at first sight towards Cleria's kindness and beauty. thus began the strange and fated relationships between the three at that time. At this time, the three slowly became close friends while investigating the location of the Fountain of Youth together for the benefits of peace between the two race, searching through the hideouts of the Stray Devils and Stray Exorcists who were in charge of the trades. After they recovered the vessel which contained the elixir, Kaidou saw the affections between Masaomi and Cleria, which believed that he was in the way of their love, and pushed Masaomi to pursue the love for Cleria. Despite their relationship was considered forbidden at the time, that didn't stop Kaidou's friendship with the two, while Masaomi and Cleria had an loving, on-going romantic relationship. However, their fate didn't turn out good as the Devils and Angels & Exorcist figure out the truth, dispatching to kill them. As they were running away from the pursuers, Kaidou tells them to live on happily, willingly becomes the bait for the pursuers while the two was escaping. After taking care of the pursuers, he went back towards the two despite receiving fatal injuries during the fights, only to see that Masaomi and Cleria killed in front of his sight, causing Kaidou to lose in a complete rage, fighting against Touji and the Exorcists & Devils from the government, but in the end he lost to them due to his fatal injuries, plus the one he received from them. As he was barely alive and breathing, he saw dying Cleria and Masaomi who was trying to save Kaidou. With the last of their strengths, Masaomi supported his partner while Cleria manage to poured the supposed elixir of Fountain of Youth where it was switched with a regular magic potion that pursuers took, and telling Kaidou to live for both of their sakes, and someday to see that their ideals and dreams became reality, and dying with smile on their faces. Overwhelmed with grief and rage from seeing his dear friends died in front of him while he lived, he became a avenger, swore to track down Touji and his colleagues & Devils from the governments. As few months went by, he found most of the Devils who were responsible for the death of his two friends, causing him to be wanted by the Underworld as SSS-Class Criminal. After laying out for month, he learned that Touji and his wife left the Kuoh Town and moved to United Kingdom, he went after them as the last target of his revenges. After months of reconnaissance, he plans out by killing Touji's wife first as his first step to the hell. While he was tracking Touji's wife, she was attacked by several Stray Devils who was the remaining survivors of the gang Kaidou took out back in Kuoh. While he reluctant to left her die, he remembered the days when Masaomi and Cleria was still alive, taking this as a sign from them he helped out Touji's wife by killing the remaining devils. As he was checking out the wife's condition, he realizes that she was pregnant with Irina at the time, causing him to walking away from her. Before disappearing, she tells her thanks and tells Kaidou she is sorry, causing Kaidou to surprised. Remaining calm, he asked why he was apologizing to him when he pretend he never knows her, which reply that the way she felt from his atmosphere, it remind of her husband's subordinate and her deal friend's supposed dead son who died in the town, and that she feels guilty and sadden that she couldn't wipe her dear friend's tears of losing her child. After Kaidou puts her in the sleep at nearby bench, he eventually gave up the revenge he had, dedicating his life in the journey and atonements of the lives he took for sake of revenge and keeping the promises of Masaomi and Cleria's ideal and dreams. As he spend his years, he travels around the world as a professional masseur, gambler, and cooks to outside of the Three Great Factions (European Monsters, Japanese Youkais, Norse Demigods, and etc.). During his travel, he met the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach, causing the two of them to collide in a brutal and killing battles that lasted for a whole month, ended in a draw with Kaidou losing his sights as a result. The both formed a friendly-rivalry relationship, promising that the next time they meet will decide the winner. About 15 years later, he spends his days in the Kyoto as professional masseur, gambler and cooks for the folks while working as mercenary for the Kyoto-Youkai and Shinto Faction to take care of occasional baffles on Stray Devils, Monsters, and Youkais, while attaining information on the latest news of how the supernatural worlds goes on. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities: (WIP) 'Master Swordsmanship:' One of Kaidou's strongest and monstrous traits are his mastery of swordsmanship due to his Du Lac bloodline. Kaidou is an extremely skillful master swordsman, especially when it comes to his combat-oriented quick-drawing & stealth-drawing techniques, making his own sword style in the process and adept to combat. After his training with the Fujikawa Clan, Vasco Strada & Ewald Cristaldi from the Vatican, and years of experiences in battle, his abilities as a swordsman grew to the point where he's able to fight against other master swordsman such as Okita Souji, Vasco Strada, Ewald Cristaldi, and Arthur Pendragon etc. This is shown through his masterful swordsmanship where he overcome Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina with minimal effort and even overcomes Arthur Pendragon, a tremendously skilled master swordsman wielding Caliburn the strongest Holy Sword. * '''Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder:' As descendant of Du Lac bloodline, Kaidou is a natural born Holy Sword user, Allowing him to wield any Holy Sword in existence, even his families prized Holy Sword, the Aronodight. Master Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius's bloodline, the creator of the Magical System that's used by Humans, he has a large amount of knowledge of magical spells and calculations. After studying magic, sorcery, and science for several years in the Vatican, Magician's Association, and even Shinto & Kyoto-Youkai Faction, he became among the highest class of Magicians although he noted that he prefers to let his sword do the talking. * Immense Magical Powers: As the descendant of the Merlin Ambrosius ,Kaidou inherited his powerful genes and magical potential from his father, Fujikawa Taisei, who's widely known as Histories' Strongest Magician. And through his years of training, he gained a vast amount of magical powers which are on par with the Ultimate-Class Devils, Dragon-King, and even Underworld's greatest Bishops. ** Gravity Magic: The primary power of Kaidou's attacks. Kaidou is capable of granting him the ability to manipulate gravity around a chosen location at will by sending gravitational forces. He first used this power to create a gravitational force of such intensity that it caused the Stray Youkai swindlers to be pressed heavily against the floor, which caved in to create a gigantic hole as a result. He used immense amounts of gravity to accomplish other feats, such as summoning a meteor to fall from the sky, lifting rocks and mountains high into the air. Combined with his sword play, he can create barriers that defend against attacks and projectiles that can pierce through armor, harming any supernatural beings, such as Devils, and even Fallen Angels. ** Elemental Prowess: While not proficient in some aspects, Kaidou has demonstrated the use of elemental magic. He particularly leans toward offensive and defensive elemental magics, such as ice, plants, waters, wind, and earth. For instances, he was shown creating defensive barriers made of ice and earth to serve as defensive walls, bindings, and traps while creating offensive wind, plants, and water magics to send projectile attacks. However, his second greatest mastery is in the use of lightning magic. While not as powerful as Dragon-King Class, he is more than capable of inflicting serious wounds by imbuing his blade with lightning to slice through even the thickest defensives with ease. Master Technician: Despite his vast fighting potentials, innate talents, and experience, Kaidou possesses a calm, observant nature, allowing Kaidou to store large amont of knowledge and several counter measures to use against his opponents and enemies he faced. He is also able to analyzes his enemies before he battles them, and expressed high awareness and understanding of his surroundings, which is exploited in his fighting style as he has shown great skill in using his surroundings to his advantages. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite being blind due to his injuries, Kaidou is a highly perceptive combatant during the battle. He is able to notice even the slightest changes in an opponent's power level. He is also able to analyze an opponent to accurately gauge their combat strength before entering combat, and able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. Master Combatant: Through his years of both training and experience, Kaidou is a master in martial arts and unarmed combat. In the past, Kaidou was able to almost physically overwhelm almost any opponent that he's up against in his days as an Exorcist. * Immense Combat Skill: Despite being a Human being, Kaidou has proven himself to be able to fight against High-Class beings such as Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and other supernatural beings with just his physical strength, swordsmanship, and martial arts as Exorcist. And after his years of training alone with his experience, he is able to match an Ultimate-Class beings, a Maou and even his friendly-rival, Crom Cruach, who is considered as the strongest Evil Dragon in the existence. This gave him title of being the 'Strongest Human'. Master Inventor: Through his years of research through his families' magical texts and ancient scrolls, he has a high understanding of the supernatural and several of the factions of the world's phenomena and physics behind it. During his travels, he manage to create his customized high-frequency blade which it can withstand the power of the Holy and Demonic Swords. It was demonstrated as it didn't break when it collide against Durandal. Professional Gambler: Kaidou is also shown to be very good at gambling, having won many games in roulettes, dices, shogi, cards, and etc. before the owners or his opponents started to cheat him out of his money. In roulette, he seems to be relying on his sharp hearing and sense of gravity to predict the outcome. The only reason he was losing was because he was being cheated by hustlers who were taking advantage of his blindness. Immortality (Regenerative Healing Factor): Due to drinking the Fountain of Youth, Kaidou gained immense regenerative capabilities where it heals the wounds and even reattached limbs (though he said he can't reconnect his head). He is also capable of regrowing entire body parts and organs, such as when Fenrir ripped off the lower part of his body. Immense Strength: One of Kaidou's strongest and monstrous traits are his inhuman, monstrous strengths. Due to Kaidou's constant training, he has shown to be extremely strong and demonstrated his inhuman strengths multiple times despite his nature as human and his blindness, causing both his allies and enemies to wonder if he's truly a human. He was able to shatter a solid steel with a single punch into specks of dust and did not even have to enhance it. He can lift up objects five times his size with relative ease and toss it a fair distance away. Kaidou was able to stop a sword like Durandal with just one hand and brought it to a halt in an instant. His strength was furthered demonstrated as he was able to fight evenly agains the strongest Evil Dragon, Crom Cruach, settled in draw. Even Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans and one of the Super Devils, speculated that Kaidou's strength was near the same level as his Rook, Sutr Second, who considered to be the strongest rook among the Underworld. Immense Speed: One of Kaidou's strongest and monstrous trait is his extraordinary speed and reflexes. Due to Kaidou's constant training, he has shown to be extremely fast and demonstrated his inhuman speed multiple times despite his nature as human. Sirzechs commented that his speed was so fast he could break the sound barrier and was on par with Souji Okita, Sirzechs' Knight who consumed two pieces, and has god-like speed. Another notable event was when Kaidou was able to move from a spot that was about several feet away from Kokabiel, and then reappear behind the Fallen Angel, removing the Cadre's wings from his body while drawing and reheating his sword, and all of it happened so fast he appearerd to have teleported from another person's view. Immense Reflexes: Due to Kaidou's constant training over the years, his reflexes and reaction are top notch in exchange for his lost eyesight. Despite being blind, he has proven to be able to handle himself extremely well in battle, as he was still able to perfectly time his defense against Kokabiel's spear of lights he summoned and deflected it without a problem. According to Kokabiel, Kaidou, Vasco, and Ewald are very formidable and venerable beasts within the Humans and Exorcists. this was further demonstrated as he was able to dodge Kokabiel and Freed's attack who was using Excalibur Rapidly at the same time, and deliver an nigh-invisible fast moving kick to the stray exorcist's head before Freed could react. Enhanced Senses: In exchange for his eyesight, Kaidou began to train his other senses to the extreme limits. He appears to have excellent hearing skills, as he was able to hear lightning from Akeno's lightning magic while she was far away from his position, something that others wasn't able to detect. He also stated that he is able to sense the movement of clouds, winds, earths, waters, and etc. Immense Durability: Despite his human's physical nature, Kaidou's strength is matched with his incredible durable body and regenerative abilities due to drinking the Fountain of Youth. He took a light spear thrown by Kokabiel and not only did it not pierce his body, there were barely any visible marks on the spot where it hit. When training Issei, the latter commented that Kaidou's body was made out of iron. This was backed up when Kaidou was bitten by Fenrir, and later sending Kaidou away, crashing into a hill and having several boulders collapse on top of him, and all it did was make him annoyed and only left a few small holes on his body and blood-spits from him. Immense Stamina: Through Kaidou's hellish years of constant training and experience from his past battles, Kaidou gained monstrous stamina and endurance to fight for several hours to even a month without resting while remaining at full strength. This was demonstrated when he fight against Crom Cruach, who was known as the strongest Evil Dragon that can match even the Two-Heavenly Dragons. Equipments: TBA Development & Trivia: TBA Quotes: TBA Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans